


just like us

by ilarual (Ilarual)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/pseuds/ilarual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short works of flash fiction for FreexEruka Week 2k15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howlingmoonrise (TheDarkStoryteller)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStoryteller/gifts).



> So Freeruka Week was the first week of October, and while I didn't have time to write fills for all seven days, I did get a few little drabbles put out there, so here's the (very small, very short) collection!

**Day 1 - Beast/Monster**

**this bitter theatre**

To be a witch is to be a monster. Eruka has always known this. That's just how the world works. Witches are the great threat, the wicked danger the DWMA hunts down, so that all the dull little humans can lead their dull little lives and believe themselves safe from the things that go bump in the night.

Never mind that there are far worse nightmares in this world than mere witches.

Never mind that all she wants— all she's  _ever_  wanted— is to be left alone to her own small mischiefs.

No, at the end of the day she is and will always be a monster in the eyes of the world. She can't change it, so all she can do is accept it. If they want a monster, then a monster they'll get.

She doesn't realize how tired she is of the sour taste of play-acting until she meets a man who is just as tired of being cast as the beast.

**Day 2 - Protection**

**oops**

When Free comes home that day, he's only expecting his fianceé to be in her usual sour after-work mood; they both work for GorgonCorp, but while he's down in production management doing grunt work, she's the CEO's personal assistant. Her salary is higher, but he does  _not_  envy her the nature of the job, and is more than happy to put up with her crankiness for a couple of hours until he can help her de-stress.

What he gets today, however, is not the grouchy, irritable Eruka he is expecting. She's sitting on the couch, head in her hands, staring right through the coffee table. He's not so good at reading a mood, but even  _he_  can tell something's not right.

"Eruka, you look glum," he says, "What's wrong, baby?"

She gives a hysterical little hiccup of laughter and looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Baby? Ha! What a joke!" She looks a little deranged, and it's kind of freaking him out.

"I'm not… sure what that means," he says slowly.

Eruka picks something up from the coffee table and hands it to him. It's a small stick, partially wrapped in a tissue, with a little pink plus sign on it. Free will be the first to admit he's not the brightest bulb in the bunch, but even he knows what this is.

" _Baby?_ " he echoes, staring at her.

She lets out that high, frantic laugh again. "Guess we should've used protection."

**Day 4 - Scent**

**escape**

Free's sense of smell really is amazing. Eruka knows he's a Wolfman, but it still caught her by surprise at first. She's gotten used to the lupine qualities of her which friend Ylva, but free leave even her keen senses in the dust.

At this particular moment, she's extremely grateful for that fact. Being abducted by a clan of renegade witches out for the blood of a traitor is not her idea of a fun time, and although they haven't killed her ( _yet_ ) she would rather get out of here sooner rather than later.

She could escape on her own of course (probably) but taking out five powerful witches single-handedly would be a chore. So when she senses Free approaching the witches convoy, she cracks a wicked grin and works her hands free of her magical bonds. She could have untied herself hours ago, but she's been waiting for him to track her down.

After all, he always comes for her.


End file.
